Never Expected This
by teenwolflover323
Summary: 15 year old Chloe Elizabeth McCall has basically been on her own for the past 9 years. Her world is about to change when she gets shipped back to Beacon Hills to live with her mom and older brother Scott. Is she prepared to be thrown into the werewolf part of her brothers life? StilesxOC
1. Moving out once again

_ Chapter 1_

_Flashback:_

_7 year-old Chloe Elizabeth McCall sat in her half empty room, still packing to leave. It was the day she had dreaded. Her father finally got custody of her, much to her dismay. She and her brother, the dynamic duo, were being separated. The door flew open and in walked Scott. _

_"Well, everything's in the car…" He trailed off, sighing. _

_"Well uh, this is the last box." She said, pointing to the box that sat on her lime green and pink comforter. At that moment, the McCall siblings best friend Stiles Stilinski burst through the door, high on Adderall._

_"AM I TOO LATE?! DID CHLO LEAVE?!" He shouted dramatically. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"No, you idiot! I'm right here. Dude, you really should lay off the Adderall." She said, shaking her head at her best friend. She immediately felt saddened at the thought of being a few minutes away from leaving the only home she's ever known aside from the Stilinski home. She stood up and sighed. _

_"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye…" She trailed off, feeling tears spring to her eyes._

_"CHLOE ELIZABETH. LET'S GO! NOW!" Her father shouted. She sighed and grabbed the very last box off her bed. _

_The two followed the youngest McCall downstairs and out the door. Her parents were on opposite sides, both fuming with anger. They had obviously just finished a heated argument. Melissa McCall had never thought she would see the day that her only daughter would leave her care so soon. Chloe looked back to her brother and best friend and sighed. She flipped her dark brown bangs out of her face and moved toward them, preparing for a tearful goodbye._

_"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She said, hugging the two of them, holding back her tears. They squeezed her back, practically clinging to her for dear life._

_"We'll talk everyday baby sister, I promise." Scott told her, kissing her head._

_"Yeah, Chlo! It'll be like you never left! Except your leaving…so yeah." Stiles said, trying not to be totally awkward. She nodded and smiled at the pair. She moved on to her mom._

_"Goodbye mom. I love you so much." Chloe said, as tears fell. She squeezed her mom one last time and got into her dads SUV. _

_END FLASHBACK._

Chloe got out of her pool, squeezing her deep brown hair out on the concrete surrounding her pool. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her gigantic house. She never really liked living in a big house. Too many rooms, too many lonely nights by herself. Her dad was always working late, sometimes never came home until days later. She ran up to her room and quickly redressed into her normal clothes and threw her damp suit into her hamper. She ran down the 2 flights of stairs and went into her kitchen where her dad sat.

"Get packed." He told her, sipping his coffee.

"Uh, WHAT?!" She exclaimed. What the hell does he mean 'get packed'?! Last time she had checked, no one was moving in nor out.

"Your moving back home." He told her, leaving the kitchen.

"But this is my home..?" She said questioningly. This was starting to freak her out.

"No, this is not your home. Well not anymore. You're going back to Melissa's. I have tons of things to do that don't involve me taking care of a child." He told her, sounding annoyed.

"OH I'M SORRY, DOES MY PRESENCE ANNOY YOU?" She shouted, running up to her room. She got everything together and started packing. Her dad walked into her room a few minutes later.

"What in the hell do you want?!" She asked, venom in her voice. Her dad's expression softened.

"It's not that I don't want you, it's just I can't really take care of you with all these business trips I constantly have. You will be better off with your mother and brother. They love you and they really miss you." He told her. She sighed and nodded. Truthfully, she was ecstatic that she was being shipped back to her mom and brother, but she would never tell her father that.

"Alright, I understand dad. When do I leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll drop you off at the airport. Scott will pick you up from there when you land." He told her, getting up to leave. She smiled to herself.

"Alright." She said, trying to sound sad. She finished packing her belongings and packed a suitcase to take with her. Her other belongings would be shipped to her moms.

She showered and picked her outfit for the plane. She shot a text to her brother, whom she hadn't really spoken with since she left. She pulled back her comforter and snuggled into bed, preparing for the long journey back home. Back to her real home. Florida had never really seemed like home to her. Her true home would always be Beacon Hills. **_Always_****.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Sorry for the first chapter being so short! I started school again so my summer is gone but I will be sure to update whenever I get home! I'll try my best to update everyday. Anyway, this is my first time writing fanfiction so criticism is welcome! Please R&R! Also this story starts in season 2 of Teen Wolf! So without further ado, here is chapter 2! Haha that rhymed…. Thanks for reading!

~M(:

Chapter 2

I wandered through the airport, my suitcase's wheels squeaking as it trailed behind me. I stopped by a wall and dug through my small purse to find my IPhone. I turned the phone on and found a missed call from Scott. I dialed the number and called him back.

"Chloe? Hey, where are you?" His voice came frantically through the phone.

"Calm down Scott. The plane was fine, nothing bad happened. I'm by the baggage area, where are you?" I told him. I heard him sigh in relief. Why was he freaking out so much?

"I'm right by that- oh I see you!" He exclaimed and the phone beeped meaning he ended the call.

I looked up and saw a curly headed boy with tan skin and brown eyes. "Scott!" I yelled, but I wasn't even sure he heard me since it was so loud in this place. Surprisingly, he did hear and turned toward me. A huge smile crossed his face and he rushed over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back as hard as I could then he let me go. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried.

"I know! Stiles is waiting in the Jeep so let's go!" He said.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see everyone that I knew from so long ago. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and rolled it all the way to the exit. Outside I looked around, squinting from the bright sun, until I spotted a cute worn out baby blue Jeep. And there was the jittery Stiles leaning on it. "Stiles!" I yelled. He turned clumsily and nearly fell on his face in the process. "Chlo!" He cried, sending a goofy smile in my direction. I ran and jumped into his arms, holding onto him for dear life. We both let go and I beamed at him. "Nice car." I said, really meaning it. The car was just too tiny and cute to resist.

"Thanks. Anyway, It's so great to see you Chlo! Are you actually staying? Do you still remember everyone? How-"

"Woah there Stiles, I just got here. And how much Adderall have you had?"

"Just a little.." He lied.

I gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. Maybe a lot. But that's not something to worry about. We should get going!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes jokingly at him. We put my suitcase in the backseat and I climbed in after it. They both then climbed in, Stiles driving and my brother in the passenger seat. I looked out the window, then frowned. A man with dark short hair stared at us. He had a leather jacket and a permanent scowl on his face. "Uh guys, why is that guy staring at us?" I asked. The boys quickly look and saw him. Then they glanced back at each other with a knowing look. Were they hiding something from me? From the expressions on their faces they seemed like they knew who he was. "Scott, Stiles are you hiding something? You can tell me." I said, as Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and started speeding down the road.

"No." They both said simultaneously, making everything even more suspicious.

"Whatever." I said, kinda annoyed. I thought we weren't gonna keep secrets from each other anymore.

Scott looked back at me with a guilty expression. "We're not hiding anything from you Chlo, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled at him. "I'm a big girl Scott; I can take care of myself."

He sighed and turned back around. We finally arrived at the house. I climbed out of the back, grabbing the suitcase on the way. I hopped out of the car landing on my feet with a small thud. I smiled. Just being here brought back old memories. We walked up to the door and Scott unlocked it with his key. He opened it and we walked inside. "Where's mom?" I asked.

"At work." He said. Oh righhhhhhht. He texted me this while I was on the plane that she worked late on nights. I guess I'll just see her when she gets home. I tugged the suitcase up the stairs and went to my room which was across from Scott's. I opened the door and a whoosh of cool air came at me. My bed and dresser were still here, thank goodness. I took everything out the suitcase and put the clothes away, along with all my necessities. I flopped down on my bed and took a deep breath. I could hear Stiles and Scott joking around with each other downstairs. I smiled at the sound of their voices.

My phone beeped and I took it out. It was from Lydia. I loved the red-headed girl.

_Lydia:_

_Heard you came back! We need to hang out ASAP. You going to our school on Monday?_

_Me:_

_Sounds like a plan, Maybe tomorrow we can hang. And if my mom gets everything worked out then yes(:_

I remembered that I skipped a grade so I'm a sophomore like Scott and everyone. At least I won't be alone in this. It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday, so maybe I can just relax tonight. My phone buzzed, interrupting my thoughts.

_Lydia:_

_Great! See you tomorrow Chlo! xoxo._

I smiled. Maybe Beacon Hills won't be that bad after all.

Boy, if I only knew then just how wrong I was.

Ooooooooh interesting right?(; Sorry it's so slow at first, It'll get better though, I promise(: Everybody seen the new Teen Wolf right? CRAZY. Anyway reviews keep me going! See ya next time!

~M(:s


	3. Takeout

Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry for the wait, I really hate school and my computer wouldn't let me update, the document wouldn't show up. Anyway, once again the story starts up from season 2, after Lydia is out of the hospital but with my little twist(: I was watching that episode by the way, and I laugh everytime Stiles is asleep in the hospital and the nurse is by him when he says in his sleep, "You're dirty." Lololololololol xD Enough with my rambling, so here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3

I sat in my room for a little while, sitting on my laptop listening to music. I looked at the website in front of me. _Huh, that's weird, it says there's a new principal and the old one retired, _I thought. I guess making torture for children makes one tired after a while. Gerard Argent. I hope he's nice. I'm not in the mood for school to be hell for me.

A knock sounded against the door. I closed the laptop and said, "Come in." Scott peeked his head in the door. "Can I help you?" I said. I didn't mean it in a mean way though.

"Stiles left. Wanna get some dinner? We can go pick something up." He asked. Well sure, why not? Might be good to spend some time with my brother. I nodded in agreement and pulled some black Ugg boots on. I grabbed a light purple Victoria's Secret jacket since it might be a little cold, pocketed my phone and Ipod, then followed him out. "Wait." I said, once he reached the door. "What are we going to drive?"

"Mom carpooled with a friend to work and left the car for us." Scott said matter-of-factly. "Oh", was my response and we headed out the door. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts to see it when we first came to the house earlier. We hopped into the car and were on our way to… Wherever we were going? Scott seemed to read my mind. "How about we get Chinese takeout?" He said. I nodded, my stomach was growling so I didn't complain. We stopped at the place and went inside and ordered. When we got back out, boxes in hand, I saw that same man again. Same leather jacket, same scowl on his face. Scott opened the door for me, but noticed my mind was elsewhere. He looked to where I was focused on. Scott growled deep in his throat. Wait a second- growled? I'm just hearing things. He motioned Scott over. "So you do know him Scott. You lied to me." I said.

"Chlo plea-" He tried to finish but I cut him off by pushing past him and I sat in the car, placing the boxes in the back seat. "Go, talk to him. I'll wait."

He sighed and went over to the man. "Really Derek? Now?" He exclaimed. So his name was Derek. That's all I heard before Scott came back to the car fuming in anger. He said in the driver seat and slammed the door.

We were driving along in silence, both looking forward, watching the road intently when BAM- Scott slammed on the brakes because a figure ran out into the road. He grabbed my arm to keep me from flying forward. It didn't look human or like an animal. It turned and showed us fiery, glowing red eyes before running off into the woods. Now I know where I'm not going for a walk. "Scott, what was that?" my voice shaky. "I-I don't know." I could hear lying in his voice. But I didn't push it. When we got back home I ate and got ready for bed. I went by Scott's room to tell him good night but heard voices. I stopped and listened. "-This Kanima is dangerous Scott. She'll have to find out sooner or later." A voice said.

"She can't find out yet! I'd rather have her not know about this. Especially since you gave her a hint when you showed off your red eyes. How am I supposed to answer those questions, huh Derek?" Scott exclaimed. I can basically see his face right now, red with anger.

"Wait, I think I can hear another heartbeat." The voice, whom I'm assuming to be Derek's, said. My heart started pounding even harder. I hurried quietly back towards my room and cracked the door. I climbed into the bed, grabbing a book. As the door opened I looked up and saw Scott. "Hey" I said, putting the book down.

"Sorry just checking on you, well goodnight." Scott said walking over and planting a kiss on my head.

"Night." I said, as he walked out of the room.

When I no longer could hear his footsteps anymore, I grabbed and turned on the laptop. I searched the word "Kanima" and clicked on a link. I read the passage. My eyes widened. I closed the laptop and put it on the table. Red eyes, a Kanima? What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills?

End Of Chapter

Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes me happy c: I know this story will be slow but it will get waaaay better soon, trust me(: Read and review! And a shout out to Allibot who was the first person to review! Thank you! See ya next time!(:

~M(:


	4. First day of hell

Here's another chapter, to make up for me taking so long! I'm really sorry about that, I'm still new at this and I got kind of confused on how to update and I finally figured out what I was doing wrong. Thanks for sticking with me, I will be trying to write as much as I can! Well, here's chapter 4!

I do not own anything except my OC!

Chapter 4

"Now that, is so cute." Lydia exclaimed. I was holding up an adorable white summer dress. "Totally goes with your complexion."

We were wandering around the mall and stopped in yet, another store. Lydia insisted on buying me a new wardrobe, and even though I said any times that she didn't have to, she still wanted to be stubborn.

"Thanks. Should I get it?" I asked. She nodded and took the dress off my hands. She bought the dress, only after she found some really cute shirts for herself too. We left the store and walked around some more. She suddenly handed me the bags and said, "Gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a sec." She acted herself around me, not always using the popular mask of a girl when she's with me. That, I greatly appreciated. I looked over to a small little perfume store, I decided to go in. I looked around for a bit when I suddenly dropped one of the small bags. I sighed and went to pick it up, when a frail hand picked it up for me. I quickly stood and looked at the man before me.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to pick that up for me." I said, politely. He looked very old. He had a bald spot on his head and snow white hair on the sides. He smiled at me, but something told me it didn't seem very grandfatherly.

"It's okay dear. Sometimes you can need help, even if it may be from the other side." He said. _What did he mean by that? That didn't seem like any wise advice a normal grandpa would give any day. _

"Uhm, thanks I guess?" I said. He nodded. "Can I have my bag back please?"

He gave the bag to me, but when I grabbed the bag he was still holding onto it. He wouldn't give it to me. "One more thing, just keep in mind, _Know Thy Enemy._ But it is not me. Look out for that Hale." He said. He let go of the bag and walked away, leaving me freaked out more than ever. I ran back outside the store just as Lydia came walking back. She raised her brows at me. "You looked freaked out."

I shook my head and tried to get my heart back to its normal pace. "I'm fine. Can we go now?"

She nodded and we walked out and got into her car. _Know thy enemy, _he said. He was really creepy. But the way he said it, meant he was serious. What did all of this have to do with me?

When I got home, my heart was still beating a mile a minute. I walked into the house. I heard murmuring in the kitchen. "I'm home!" I yelled, obviously. I walked in the kitchen to find Scott and Stiles sitting at the counter, eating snacks. "Hey." I said happily, as if I wasn't just confronted by an old creeper at the mall. "Hey." They both said simultaneously, as if they'd rehearsed it. I smiled at them and grabbed a water from the fridge. I walked up the stairs, my bags swaying on my arms. I laid them down on the floor and plopped down on my bed. _School._ I wonder how it was going to be. I didn't know the school, but I knew many people before I left. I hope it won't turn out badly.

_In the morning…_

I was dressed and nervous. My mom had gotten all the stuff I needed for school. Stiles was coming to pick me and Scott up in ten minutes. I took one last look at myself. Long sleeved white shirt, that droops on one shoulder. Light blue jeans that fit perfectly and my black Ugg boots. I only had a small amount of eyeliner and mascara and my hair was in natural waves. I nodded in approval, grabbed my stuff, and headed downstairs. I set everything down by the door and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar to eat, even though I wasn't really hungry. _At least it's something, don't want to be starving on the first day, _I thought_._ I sat down and started eating it, looking at a magazine, waiting for Stiles' beep of his Jeep. Scott came down soon after, looking somewhat exhausted.

"Morning." I said. He said it back and a beep was heard. I finished the granola bar, grabbed my things, and headed outside. Scott followed me out and we hopped into the Jeep. Me in the back, and Scott in the passenger side. Stiles pressed on the pedal, which jolted the Jeep forward with a creak.

"Ready for your first day Chlo?" Stiles said mock excitedly, glancing occasionally at me through the rearview mirror.

I sighed and said, "I guess so."

"C'mon, be more excited!" He exclaimed, jittery with Adderall. I gave him a forced smile and he frowned at me. "Oh come on Chlo! You'll get to be with us, isn't that great?" I remembered that I was on their grade now, my grades were so good, I was promoted to skip one grade.

"Sureeeeeeee.." I said jokingly, a real smile on my face. He gasped and said, "You don't enjoy my company? That really hurts!" He faked wiping a tear as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles and we parked. I took a deep breath and we all got out. They walked with me into the school and I reassured them that I'll be fine for now. "I just gotta get my schedule, I'll see you later." They waved goodbye and left. Just when they left, I realized I didn't know where the office was. _Nice going Chloe, you're already lost. _I walked around a little, still holding some signed papers that I needed to give to the office. "You must be Chloe McCall, I'm Gerard Argent, I'm your principal." I turned to greet him when I saw who it was. _Know thy enemy, _he had told me. He smiled gruesomely at me.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High."

So much for my life not being a living hell.

*End of chapter*

Dun Dun DUN! Evil Gerard strikes again! Mwahahahaha (; Anyway, I'll start writing more often, I'm just having a lot of writer's block these days. And with school, It's a lot of pointless homework :/ Chapter 5 will be coming soon, see ya next time! And please review ! c:

~ M(:


	5. What the holy hell?

Hey my wonderful readers! I've finally found some time to update so here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 5

Gerard handed me my schedule and offered to walk me to class. It was a nice gesture, but that didn't make me feel anywhere near comfortable around him.

"No thank you, I'll find my way. I should be trying to get used to the school myself." I explained.

I hoped he would let me go alone. He _really _creeped me out. Fortunately, he agreed and walked away. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I walked to find my locker, people rushing past me not to be late to class. I found it and put in the combination. I opened it on the second try. "Hi, are you new?" A cheery voice said.

I turned to see a girl with dark brown curly hair I would so _die _for. She had brown eyes that would make you want to cave in to anything she said. She was really pretty. "Yeah, I'm new to this school, but not Beacon Hills. I moved away a long time ago and I just came back."

"Oh! I was the new girl here a while ago. It's not that bad. I'm Allison!"

I smiled, "I'm Chloe." I started taking stuff out of my bag and put it in my locker. She asked to see my schedule, and I obeyed. "I know where Coach Finstock's room is, I have that class!"

I got the class supplies I needed and shut my locker. "Okay, do you know anybody else in that class too?"

"You can meet my boyfriend and his friend!" She said, and she led me down the hall to the classroom. When we got there, I thanked her and we went inside. The whole class stopped and turned to us, including the teacher. "Yes?" He asked impatiently. The man had brown hair and a scowl on his face. Allison decided to step in. "This is Chloe, your new student."

The man, who I guess was Coach Finstock, nodded. "Okay, both of you go back there and sit in the two empty chairs next to Scott and Stiles." My head snapped up at their names. They waved at me and I waved back. When Allison and I sat down she turned and whispered, "You do know them?"

"Yeah, Scott's my brother and I've known Stiles for a long time." I whispered. She nodded and turned back around. "Wait, Scotty has a girlfriend?" I asked teasingly. Allison blushed. I giggled. I knew he had it in him! I turned to look at Scott and saw him and Stiles in heated discussion about something obviously important. I wonder what else they were hiding from me.

During class change, I saw Lydia crying and Jackson walking away angrily. Douchebag. He was never this mean when I met him a long time ago. Should I go ask Jackson what he did? I decided against it. Lydia needed a friend right now, and I wasn't gonna keep her waiting. I followed her all the way to the girl's bathroom. "Lydia?" I said, my voice echoing around the bathroom. "Go away." She said, her voice all shaky. But she didn't sound like she wanted to be alone. I walked up to the stall and knocked lightly. I could hear crying behind the door. "It's me, Chloe. You can talk to me about anything remember?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She cried.

"Then you don't have to, just let me be there for you." I said softly. I heard the lock click. I gently pushed the door open to see Lydia, looking like a blubbering mess on the toilet. I closed the door and locked it again, going to sit beside her. She scooted over a little and I sat next to her, letting her cry on my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Lydia. Everything will be fine. Just relax." I cooed softly, as if not to startle her. I rubbed her back to calm her down. Soon her cries turned into silent tears. Then, she sat up, as if she heard something. "Uh, Lydia?"

"This is the girl's bathroom." She said, as if talking to someone. But of course I already knew that, and she didn't look like she was talking to me. She looked down at the floor, eyes wide in fear. I followed her gaze and saw…. nothing. Just bathroom tiles. Was she going crazy? Is she seeing something that I can't? Lydia stood and walked out of the stall, frantically looking around. "Lydia..?" I tried. She wasn't listening to me. It was like I wasn't even there. She was just determined on finding _something._ She quickly walked out of the bathroom and opened the door, looking around once again. She watched the stairs, her gaze following something, until she was on the run again, going towards what she "saw." I followed her, not knowing what else to do.

When we reached the top of the stairs she opened another door, leading to another hallway. "Lydia!" I tried to reach for her, but she was out of arm's length as she started hurrying down the hall. We stopped and she looked at the trophy wall. She ran up to it, looking at the trophies, as if to find something. A few tears ran down her face as she stared at one of the trophies. "Lydia?"

What the hell just happened to her?

I sat down at the lunch table, across from Scott. "So you got a girlfriend, and you never told me?!" I exclaimed. He smiled and I could tell he was really falling for her. "Just don't let your heart get broken." I said, being serious. He seemed surprised that I cared. C'mon, I'm not that mean!

I turned and followed Scott's gaze to see Stiles talking to a brown-skinned, buff guy. Then Stiles got up and made his way over to us, jingling some keys in his hand. When he sat down next to me, he said to Scott "Got'em," laying the keys down on the table.

"For what?" I asked drinking some water.

"We're going to the ice rink, Scott, Allison, Lydia, me, and you." Stiles said, matter-of-factly. I raised my brows, but didn't complain. Hanging out with everyone might be nice for a change.

"When you get off work, we'll leave to the rink." Stiles told Scott. But they were soon interrupted, when we all turned to see a blonde-haired girl in leopard print heels, a skirt that was _way_ too short, and a leather jacket, walk in the room. She confidently walked over to a table, took a bite out of a guy's apple, not smudging her bright red lipstick, and strutted out of the room. This people, is what we would define a _slut._

Lydia laid her hands down on our table, leaning on it. "_What_ the holy hell was **that**?" She said.

I was thinking the exact same thing, but not just for that reason.

-End of chapter-

And the hallucinations for Lydia begin, mwahahaha! Just kidding, I'm not that mean xD Thanks so much for reading my story and please review! Stay tuned for chapter 6! If anything is misspelled or something in any of my chapters, please let me know! Bye for now!

~M(:


	6. On Ice

Hey again my wonderful readers! I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've updated last. I was planning to update yesterday, but something came up. I felt so BAD! So here's chapter 6, with a bit of some Chloe and Stiles time(; Not dirty though, you bad minded people xD I've been forgetting to say this, but I bet you already know….

I do not own Teen Wolf! I wish I did though… xD

* * *

Chapter 6

I met up at Allison's house to go catch a ride and hang out before the Ice rink, with Lydia too of course. I chose to put on a white frilly summer dress to my knees, with leggings underneath, and a blue jean jacket that had sleeves which went to my elbows. I thought it was nice, and so did the girls.

I was currently sitting on the bed, playing games on my phone, while Lydia was listening to music through headphones and checking her make-up in her phone's reflection. Allison was called to her dad and they were by her door, whispering to each other. I was curious to know what they were talking about, but Lydia didn't seem like she even gave it a thought.

"Ready to go?" Allison asked both of us, walking back into the room. Lydia took her headphones out and gave a slight nod. I gave her my answer by getting up and putting my phone in my purse. We all went to the car and left.

I sat in the back and took a silent breath, trying to calm my pounding heart. _Stiles. _I wonder if he just thinks of me as a friend still. I've liked him for all this time. I'll have to find out how he feels some time soon..

* * *

We arrived at the ice rink sometime later, and met up with Scott and Stiles at the door. Stiles unlocked it with the keys and we went inside. Allison and Scott went their own way and Stiles made his way to the bleachers. I was about to follow when Lydia grabbed my wrist. I turned and she was smiling at me.

"What?" I said.

"Go for it. I know you've liked him for a long time, remember? I think he likes you too. Even if he's sort of.. Weird.." Lydia drawled. I knew she didn't really approve of him, she always thought he was very jumpy and such. I raised my brows at her. "Just talk to him!" She whispered/screamed.

I took her advice and went to sit down by Stiles on the bleachers. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, tugging on the laces of the skates. I sat and began putting my skates on. "Reeses?" He asked me, knowing I loved candy. I quickly snatched it out of his hand eagerly, causing both of us to laugh. "Still the same old Chloe." He said, smiling.

"Guess you'll just have to deal with it." I joked, taking a bite out of a Reese's cup. My heart was racing, and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I turned before he could see it. I set the candy down and we went down to the rink to skate. I stepped out on the ice, instincts starting to kick in. Lydia skated on the other side, twirling and spinning like a pro.

"C'mon Stiles! Or are you scared of just a little skating?" I teased. He smirked and stepped out onto the ice, skating as well. I turned in time to see my brother fall over where he and Allison were. I laughed and he glared over at me. I covered my mouth to try and soften the sounds of my giggles.

I grabbed Stiles' hand and led him to the middle of the ice, where we skated around. We glanced over to where Allison was holding Scott's hands, trying to help him keep balanced. She let go of his hands and he was doing great, but then he fell forward, flat on his face. Allison groaned, covering her face in her hands while he was on the ground. I giggled again.

"Somebody seems to be very giggly." Stiles joked.

_Only when I'm with you, _I thought. But I said, "It's because Scott's so blinded with love he just ran onto the wall." I exclaimed, which erupted laughter from me and Stiles as Scott hit his face on the wall and fell down once again. We skated over to him and bent down.

"You okay? You look like you really hit your head that time." Allison asked him.

"What's that coach?" Scott replied, looking dazed.

"Yeah, you definitely hit your head." I informed him, Allison wincing for him.

Scott was okay, just a bit dizzy, but went with Allison to the photo booth. I skated around, trying to get rid of the imaginary blush that I felt was still on my cheeks. Then I got an idea. I turned around and gave Stiles a devious smile.

"Catch me if you can."

Then I started skating, trying to keep him from catching up. He laughed and came after me. I thought I had left him far behind, when suddenly arms came around my waist and lifted me up, resulting in me screaming and then laughing. He set me down, still chuckling.

"Gotcha." He said, smiling in triumph. I looked up into his eyes, smiling. _Those hazel eyes. _I felt like I was going to pass out. Does he like me too? It's possible…

Then Lydia screamed.

We rushed over to her, our small moment forgotten, as we held her back. She was clawing at the ice, screaming as if her life depended on it. Scott and Allison came rushing out, and looked at her. They all gave each other knowing looks.

_So Allison was also hiding something from me?_

* * *

*_The next day at school*_

I was walking with Allison in the hallway, and we were discussing about last night.

"So, you and Stiles were getting very comfortable, as much as I saw." She joked.

I blushed, "We're just friends, but I guess that's all he sees me as."

Allison gasped. "So you do like him! I knew it!"

I nodded and chuckled. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship though, so I don't want him to know. I've known him since I was little, how could I throw all that away with just one screw up?"

She sighed and nodded. "But if it helps, I do think he likes you, it's just the way he looks at you. He looks so happy when you're around."

I looked up at her, beaming. "You really think so?" _I hope so._

She nodded. When we reached the end of the hall, we were about to turn when Allison's smile dropped. I looked over and saw that _slut _from the cafeteria all over my brother. He looked over and saw us. Allison walked away and I just shook my head at him. His eyes seemed to plead at me. I followed after Allison, to comfort her. But I knew Scott, and he would never do that to her. Something was definitely going on.

* * *

*End of chapter*

Sorry for taking a while to update, but since I had free time today, I DID IT! Lol, sorry for that outburst… Anyway, just to let you know, this coming up week, I will be on break from school and you know what that means… MORE UDATES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHH. And I won't be going on vacation or anything, since I'm such a loser c; Thanks to everyone who's still been reading! Stay tuned for chapter 7! PLEASE REVIEW! :D bye for now!

~M(:


	7. Werewolves?

Hey my awesome readers! Well, my plan of updating more went down the drain. I'll try to also update more on the weekend, but no promises. AH. Thanks to anyone who stuck with me, love you guys! Please review! Anyway, here's chapter 7!

Before I forget, I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! It'd be awesome if I did though.

* * *

Chapter 7

I walked into the lunchroom, sitting down at a table with Scott. Allison got up from another table and left. I felt their tension in the air. "You guys talk it out?" I asked him.

"You could say that." Scott said evasively. I nodded awkwardly.

After bumping into Allison, Stiles rushed to Scott's side. "Scott. You see that?" He asked him, out of breath.

We looked to where he was pointing, seeing an empty table. I gave Stiles a confused look.

"It's just an empty table." Scott pointed out.

"But who's empty table?" Stiles asked, already knowing the answer.

Scotts eyes widened in realization. "Boyd."

"What's so bad about Boyd not being there? He might just be sick." I told them.

They both looked at me, giving me a wide-eyed expression that leads me to believe neither of them had noticed I was there. "Uh, nothing." Stiles lied. I gave Stiles a 'seriously' look.

"Stiles, don't even try. I know when both of you lie, and this is one of those times. Now please, will somebody tell me what's going on?" I said, matter-of-factly.

They both looked at each other. Scott sighed. "We'll tell you later."

"No. I've been sitting here, listening to everything you say and just not bothering you when I don't know what you're talking about. I want answers. Now. Don't mean to be bitchy, but it's killing me that I don't know. You guys never hide anything from me." I told them.

"I will tell you later, I promise. Can we go now? We have to do something." Scott begged.

"Okay, you can go." I agreed.

They both looked relieved and started getting up from the table. "But I'm going too." I finished.

"No." Scott said, as they walked out of the lunch room. I was trailing close behind.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this Scott. I want to know what you've been hiding from me." I argued.

"You could get hurt." Scott told me, hoping to change my mind.

"Please enlighten me, what could hurt me?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Please, just don't." Scott begged again.

"No." I snapped. I was going to find out what they were hiding whether they wanted me to or not.

Scott sighed. "I'm gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there. You go to Boyd's house and see if he's there." He told Stiles.

Stiles agreed and I followed Scott out the doors.

"Whatever you do, don't move from behind me. Don't try to fight if anything comes up." He told me.

I was confused, but I nodded anyway.

* * *

Scott and I arrived at the ice rink a few moments later. A man, I assumed to be Boyd, was riding around the rink on a Zamboni. "Boyd." Scott shouted, walking onto the ice. I followed closely, staying behind Scott as instructed. He thinks Boyd wanted to fight? Although I've never met Boyd, he doesn't strike me as the fighting type.

"Boyd, please, I just want to talk." Scott yelled again. Boyd gave him a look.

"C'mon Boyd, please." He tried again. "Did Derek tell you everything? I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean _everything._"

Wait a minute. _Out of control on the full moons?_

Boyd stopped the Zamboni and looked over at my brother. "He told me about the hunters." _Hunters? What is he talking about?!_

"And that wasn't enough for you to say no?" Scott asked.

Say no?

"If you want it," Scott continued, "There's other ways to get it."

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone every day." Boyd said sadly. I gave him a sad look.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a _lot _better than Derek." Scott said. _What does Derek have to do with all of this? _I wondered.

"That really hurts Scott." A voice said. We turned and were face to face Derek, some chick whom I saw earlier, and Isaac. "I mean, if you're going to review me," Derek continued, "At least take a look at what they think. Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?"

Erica gave Scott a look and said, "In a word, transformative." Then she growled straight at us, fangs showing. I rolled my eyes. Poor girl thinks she's scary.

Scott stood protectively in front of me, shielding me away from them. She smiled at me, giving me a glare that said 'I'm prettier and way more powerful than you'll ever be'. _Bitch._

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

Isaac looked at us and gave us his opinion. "Other than being a fugitive, I'm great."

Derek smirked. "Finally decided to tell your sister what you are? What _we_ are?" He looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"To answer your question sir asshole, no. I have no idea what the hell is going on. Care to enlighten me?" I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't _touch _my sister." Scott threatened. "And wait, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." He said.

"Then go home Scott." Derek retorted.

"Not an option. Sorry!" I retorted. Scott silenced me.

Isaac and Erica came forward.

"Back up, _now. _You have to stay out of the way." Scott told me urgently. I did as he said, then he just… Transformed? He crouched down and slammed his hand down, cracking the ice. His featured changed, and his eyes started glowing yellow. His hands changed into claws.

"Scott…?" I questioned. Okay MTV's Pranked, you can come out now!

"I meant it's not a fair fight, for _them." _Scott growled. The fight began. As soon as Isaac came forward, Scott grabbed him and threw him across the rink, his body slamming into the wall. Erica then came forward. I watched as he kicked her, causing her to slam into the zamboni. Isaac growled and sauntered back over toward us. Scott faced him, ready to pounce. Boyd was still up on the zamboni, watching with a nervous look on his face. Erica got up, preparing to take Scott by surprise.

"Scott!" I shouted. But I was too late; Erica had hit him from behind, sending him into Isaac.

Isaac slammed Scott straight into the zamboni. He hit the ice and slid, claws leaving trails. I stood there frozen, hands over my mouth. Scott got on his knees, growling at Isaac, who growled right back at him.

"_Son of a bitch." _I muttered. I prepared myself for round two.

Scott charged and threw Isaac onto the ground. Erica jumped onto Scott's back, but her victory was shortened when Scott got the drop on her, sending her flying into the wall. Scott clawed Isaac across the stomach, and then proceeded to continuously punch him. Scott ended the battle by planting a roundhouse kick across Isaac's face. Both of them stayed down on the ice, defeated. I smiled a bit, knowing the bitch had gotten what she deserved. Both of them did.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled angrily. "Derek's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power. He makes you think it's a gift, but all he did was turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

Then the puzzles pieced together. _Werewolves. My brother is a freaking werewolf. What is this? Twilight?!_

"It's true. It is about power." Derek said. He sauntered over to Scott. His eyes were glowing a bright red.

_Well, now I know it was that asshole that jumped in front of the car. Fantastic._

Derek growled, fangs showing. Scott was still wolfed out, bracing himself for another fight_. _I knew something bad was about to happen, but I didn't know what I should do. Derek clawed Scott in the stomach.

"_DEREK STOP_! JUST STOP." I screamed.

Scott stood up, facing a grinning Derek. He tried to throw a punch, but Derek caught his fist. He slammed Scott onto the ground, leaving him bloody and in pain. Blood glistened off of the ice. Derek put his boot on Scott's throat.

"STOP_! You've made your point Derek. Now leave." _I said, icily. Derek took his foot off of Scott and sauntered off. I ran to my brother, who was holding his side in pain. I looked up as Boyd hopped down from the zamboni and walked over.

"_Don't. _You don't want to be like him." Scott warned, trying to catch his breath.

"You're right." Boyd said, lifting his shirt. _There _was a large bloody bite mark on his dark brown skin. "I want to be like you." He said, leaving the rink.

I turned back to Scott, who was grunting in pain. "We need to stop the bleeding." I told him.

"It'll heal, I'll be fine." He told me.

"All because you're a wolf." I said, understanding.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I kept this from you." He told me, giving me an apologetic look.

I shook my head. "I should be apologizing, I just brought myself along. It wasn't something you wanted me to know about in the first place."

"I was just trying to protect you." He told me. I nodded.

"I know. How long does it usually take to heal wounds?" I asked.

"Usually a few minutes." He told me, showing me the scratches. "I think I need to go to Deaton.

"Wait, the vet?!" I asked. He proceeded to tell me about Deaton's involvement. A vet that knows about werewolves. Pun intended.

"Alright, let's go then." I said, helping him up. This was going to take a while to get used to.

* * *

End of chapter

Woahhhhhhhhh. A lot of action in this chapter. You're welcome (; Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating as much. I will try! Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 8 will be here soon! PLEASE REVIEW!

~ M(:


	8. Argents

Hello my gorgeous readers! I think I was gonna write something here, but I forgot. Here's chapter 8!

I also do NOT own Teen Wolf. Still wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 8

"Why isn't this healing?" Scott wondered out loud.

"Because it's from an alpha." Deaton said, walking out into the light of the examination room. Something on the metal table caught our attention.

"Holy…" I gasped, not even finishing the sentence. On the table was a dead man, slash marks on his pale chest. It didn't look like anything normal.

"I think we need to have that talk now. We don't have much time though, they're coming back." Deaton said urgently.

"Who's coming back?" I asked.

"Chris Argent and others." He replied.

"Wait, what is that?" Scott asked, as Deaton pulled out a bottle and dampened a cloth with the substance.

"Rubbing alcohol, don't want those cuts to get infected, do you?" Deaton said in a "duh" voice. Scott shook his head. "It'll still heal, but not as quickly." Deaton continued.

"How do you know all of this?" Scott asked.

"It's a long story, but let's just say I know about your kind. Your kind, I can help." Deaton explained, as he started putting bandages on the wound. Scott winced in pain as he did so. "But _this_ is something different." Deaton said, his gaze directed at the slashed marks on the dead body. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what did it?" Scott asked, motioning over to the body with a nod of his head.

"No. But the Argents will. They could have some record or book that'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all they've discovered." Deaton informed us.

Scott looked worried. "_All _of these things? You mean to tell me there's more?"

Deaton was about to answer when a car's engine roared and then the bell rang, signaling the door was being opened. Scott grabbed my arm and we ran to hide in the closet. We quietly shut the door as footsteps sounded into the room. Deaton acted normal, and observed the body just as two men came into the room.

"Think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign." Deaton said, annoyed. He turned to be face to face with a man. He looked about mid-thirties, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's Allison's dad, Chris Argent." Scott whispered quietly. My eyes widened.

"What? Wait, is she related to Gerard too?" I whispered. _Related to a creeper _I thought to myself_._

"Yeah, he's her grandfather. They're, uh, werewolf hunters." Scott whispered.

I turned to look at him. "You mean to tell me, you're dating the daughter of werewolf hunters, and you're a werewolf?!" I whispered.

He nodded. "Well, they think we broke up, but I love her Chloe, I really do."

Oh great. He brought out the lovesick puppy eyes. I nodded. "Okay, just try not to get killed, please. I'm still getting used to the whole 'my brothers a werewolf thing.' You sir, owe me a big explanation of all of this, okay?"

He nodded, and we looked out the small window of the closet door. _Speak of the devil himself. _Creeper Gerard sauntered into the room, boots pounding against the floor.

"Hello Allen." Gerard greeted, unfriendly.

Deaton just glared at him, not saying a word.

"Last I heard, you were retired." Gerard said.

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." Deaton retorted.

I turned to Scott with a questioning look. "The code is that a werewolf shouldn't be killed unless they have killed someone. Let's just say, Gerard doesn't follow that code." Scott whispered to me. I shivered.

We both tuned back into the conversation.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris said.

"Well I did, and I also noticed the gun powder on his fingertips. So don't go ahead and assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few of your questions." Deaton replied.

'PREACH IT DEATON!' I whispered. Scott looked at me weird.

"The man was only 24." Chris said.

"Killers do come in all ages." Deaton replied.

"All ages, sizes, and shapes." Gerard said. _Crap, he already knows it's not human._ Not that I would've thought that it was just human either.

"How about you just tell us what you found?" Chris asked, wanting to get to the point.

Deaton walked over to the dead body and turned the head, resulting in a sickening _crunch._

"See this cut? It's precise, almost surgical." He explained, pointing to a small cut on the back of the body's neck. "This isn't the cut that killed him, but it had a more interesting purpose." Deaton continued.

"Related to the spine?" Gerard asked.

Deaton nodded. "Whatever made this cut, made a paralytic toxin to disable all motor functions. These," Deaton pointed to the slashes on the chest, "caused the death."

"Five fingers for each hand." Chris observed.

"For each claw." Gerard corrected.

"As you can see, each claw dug in, and slashed upwards, slicing through the lungs and bones of the rib cage." Deaton explained, showing the movements with his hands.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Do you know what it could've been that killed this man?" Chris asked.

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, strong, and the ability to paralyze its victims, making them helpless in seconds." Deaton said.

"Are you saying we should be cautious?" Chris asked.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." He replied.

Scott and I shared a frightened look.

* * *

Stiles had texted me earlier that he was going to the car mechanic's shop. '_That bitch Erica found me at Boyd's house, threw me in a dumpster, and ruined my jeep.' _Those were his words exactly. I walked into the shop, opening the door. "Stiles?" I said. He walked back out of the little garage and opened the door into the seating room.

He looked disgusted as he touched something on the door handle. "Great. Real sanitary you guys, great quality establishment." He yelled to no one in particular. Then he noticed me. "Hey Chlo, what're you doing here?"

"I came to see the damage done of the jeep. Did Erica really throw you into a dumpster?" I ask.

He nods and walks over to the window that viewed into the garage where the mechanic was working. I walk up beside him and see a photo on the wall of a teenager in a lacrosse uniform. Stiles took out his phone, trying to text but his hands start shaking uncontrollably and he drops the phone.

"You okay?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't reply. He's focused on something in the garage. I follow his gaze to see something, slithering on the jeep. My eyes widen. _Whatever it is_ starts crawling down to the mechanic.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled, trying to get the man's attention. I yell too, but it doesn't work. A claw reaches out and swipes a scratch on the back of the mechanic's neck. The guy falls to the ground, not able to move. Stiles falls at the same time, and I catch him before he hits the ground.

"Stiles?" I question, lowering him gently to the floor.

"C-can't move. Call p-police." He stumbles over his words.

_Cut on the neck. Paralysis. Just like Deaton explained what happened to the dead man. This thing is the monster that's killing people? _

I fumble for my phone. The lizard thing cuts a rope, and the machine started lowering down, going to kill the mechanic. "Help. Help me, please." He shouts. I jump up and head to the door, but the substance is still on the door handle. It won't help if I get paralyzed too. Stiles and I watch helplessly as the mechanic is killed by the lever, which was holding the jeep up.

Then the lizard is right in front of us, behind the door, screeching. I can't help but scream and back up. Stiles' eyes widen in fear. Then it runs off. I find my phone and dial the number.

"911 what's your emergency?"

* * *

I sat in an ambulance next to Stiles. Rain was pouring down, adding to the creepy night. Sirens of police cars blared around the small parking lot.

"I came in and saw the jeep on top of the mechanic, that's it." Stiles lied, telling his dad. I nodded with the fake explanation so he would believe us.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. Stiles stops fidgeting.

"Nothing, can I go now?" Stiles asked.

"Look, if there's something that you're both scared to tell me-"Mr. Stilinski started.

"Do you think we're lying?" I ask innocently, cutting him off.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you guys. Are you sure you didn't notice anything?" Mr. Stilinski asked again.

"We didn't see anything, at all. Can we go now, please?" Stiles asked.

He finally nodded. "But not in your jeep."

Stiles' mouth opened to object but his dad cuts him off. "Sorry kid, its evidence. See you at home."

Stiles sighed. "At least make sure they wash it!"

"Crappy night huh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled. "I guess you could put it like that."

"You okay?" I questioned quietly.

He turned to me. "Yeah, it was really creepy though, whatever that was. Are _you_ okay?"

"I feel like it was my fault." I replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused.

"I could've saved him, Stiles. I don't know why I just stood there and watched him die." I couldn't even look up at him, I felt guilty.

"That weird substance was on the door, you could've been paralyzed too. He would've died either way. Don't blame yourself." He said.

"I still feel like I could've done something." I said.

"Chloe, look at me." Stiles said softly. I looked up at him. "You won't always be able to save everyone, but it's okay. You still shouldn't have come though, you could've been hurt and I wouldn't have been able to do anything." He told me.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Erica is a really aggressive person. I saw her for myself anyway." I replied.

"So you do know? About Scott and the whole werewolf thing?" He asked.

I nodded. "I got a front row seat with claws and fur."

"I'm sorry." Stiles said, looking at me.

"Don't be. You just wanted to protect me." I said. I shivered from the cold winds the rain was bringing. Stiles quickly took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. "Thanks." I said, smiling. He smiled back, but then it dropped. "What do you think that thing was? It killed the mechanic, but didn't try to kill us." He said.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Deaton's words rang in my head, '_killing may be its only purpose.'_

*End of chapter*

I just remembered something! In one of my earlier chapters, I wrote the word Kanima, when obviously they're not supposed to know about that yet.. My bad! So please, just bare with me here! Anyway, chapter 9 will be coming soon! Please review! See you later!

~M(:


End file.
